Menhir
by Achromatical
Summary: Mientras el jefe andaba haciendo cosas más importantes, como finalizar los preparativos para "el glorioso momento, el motivo de nuestra existencia", en sus palabras, ellos habían estado trabajando sin cesar. No sabía por qué los menhires eran tan importantes, ni qué se proponían hacer con ellos, pero si estaba en el Team Flare le tocaba hacer caso y callar.


Llevaba todo el día en la Ruta 10, con los compañeros que le habían asignado en la guarida. Su grupo trabajaba en los menhires más cercanos a Relieve, los más bajos de todos los que había esparcidos por el camino. Mientras el jefe andaba haciendo cosas más importantes, como anunciar su plan a todos los entrenadores de la región (cuándo se le había ocurrido que eso era una buena idea, pensó de pasada) o finalizar los preparativos para "el glorioso momento, el motivo de nuestra existencia", en sus palabras, ellos habían estado preparando el terreno. Revisando las monumentales rocas, comprobando lo que había bajo algunas de ellas (unos extraños tubos ¿macizos? de un cristal parecido al de la Cueva Reflejos) y trayendo cuerdas. Muchas cuerdas. Las había de tamaños normales, mientras que otras tenían el grosor de su brazo. ¿Para qué necesitaban ésas? Eran tan grandes que no parecían tener uso.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, llegaron los Pokémon.

No fue nada espectacular, la verdad. Había oído que iban a traer Pokémon a la ruta, que tenían que ver con la siguiente parte del trabajo. Su mente ya había volado: enormes jaulas con Abomasnow, Rhydon, Charizard y otros ejemplares de gran tamaño, cajas donde se hacinaban, casi ahogándose, pájaros y mamíferos más pequeños, incluso (¿quién sabe?) algún Pokémon de leyenda, de ésos que se ven muy de tanto en tanto sobrevolando una montaña. La realidad era más pragmática: dos bidones llenos de Pokéball. ¿Pokémon robados? Seguramente.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le removiera el estómago. Estaba convencido de que alguna de esas Pokéball había pasado por sus manos. Después del acto no tuvo remordimientos, pero ahora, habiendo formado un vínculo con el Electrike que le había dado el equipo, el imaginar que se lo quitaban por la fuerza y no poder volver a verle jamás le producía algo que se acercaba a las náuseas. Habían empezado con desconfianza, pero poco a poco, combate tras combate, tenían algo que podía llamarse amistad. Más o menos. El equipo era estricto con el uso de los Pokémon; no llegaban a tratarlos como meras herramientas (como sí hacian algunos grupos de delincuentes, en países lejanos), pero no creían que fuera adecuado encariñarse mucho con ellos. Eso le daba igual, claro. Electrike era suyo y le tenía mucho aprecio. Siempre le había gustado el tipo eléctrico.

Poco a poco empezaron a repartir las Pokéball. No se había equivocado mucho: una brisa gélida le rozó la cara, y los gritos de un Abomasnow confuso se oían a lo lejos. Los grupos que trabajaban con menhires grandes se habían llevado la mejor parte del pastel: Pokémon grandes y fuertes, difíciles de contener pero imponentes y dignos de adoración. Aquellos con los que los niños sueñan, los que quieren tener cuando crezcan y empiecen a combatir por las medallas de la liga.

Su libertad duró poco: antes de que se dieran cuenta de dónde estaban varios reclutas habían cogido las cuerdas y los habían atado a las rocas que crecían del suelo. Así que por eso eran tan grandes, claro. Tenía sentido. Seguro que estaban protegidas contra los elementos, también; si no, ¿cómo iban a aguantar con Pokémon de tipo fuego como Delphox? Uf. Sus llamas embrujadas no les dejaban acercarse, aunque lo tenían rodeado. Ojalá no le tocara uno como esos.

Cuanto más bajaba la altura de los menhires, más pequeños eran los Pokémon asignados; seguían siendo grandes, pero no pasaban de la altura de una persona. Cuando los reclutas que los repartían llegaron a su altura, se acercó a coger alguna Pokéball y encontró los bidones vacíos. No, no había más Pokémon, tampoco eran necesarios, ya tenían. Debían usar los suyos. Órdenes del jefe, no podían hacerle nada. No les iba a pasar nada malo, aseguraban los científicos, podrían seguir disponiendo de ellos luego.

Cogió una cuerda y liberó a Electrike. No, ahora no, ahora no es momento de jugar. Mira, acércate aquí, siéntate de espaldas a la roca. El obediente perrito le hizo caso, mientras sentía la cuerda bajo sus patas y cómo su cuerpo se pegaba a la roca. Un nudo bien fuerte, habían dicho, no queremos que se escapen. Le daba lástima y no quería hacerle daño, así que no lo ató muy apretado. Aunque la cuerda seguía oprimiendo al Pokémon, tampoco le provocaba muchas molestias.

La primera señal de que quizá aquello no era tan inofensivo como aseguraban desde arriba fue el breve terremoto que sintió, seguido de una blanca luz que empezaba a llenar la noche. A lo lejos, dirección Crómlech, una enorme flor cristalina estaba surgiendo de la tierra. Estaba cerrada, y no era como un capullo de rosa, inofensivo. Puntiaguda y de ángulos cortantes, no parecía ser nada bueno, y cuando los irisados pétalos se abrieron, lo confirmó. No. No podía ser bueno.

En su trayectoria con los Flare, había hecho muchas cosas moralmente horribles, y aunque no estaba satisfecho de haberlas hecho, tampoco se había preocupado demasiado por las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero allí, bajo la luz rojiza que emitía la flor, los remordimientos le golpearon como un tsunami. Era escoria. Si se enteraran sus padres (ay, ¡sus padres!) no podría seguir viviendo de la vergüenza que le asolaría. Podía compensar sus actos anteriores, creía poder hacerlo, de alguna manera que ya encontraría, pero tenía la sensación de que si participaba en esto nada ni nadie podría perdonarle. Tenía que huir.

Se acercó a Electrike para desatarlo cuando la fuerza de un rugido hizo que se tambaleara y ensordeciera unos segundos. No había sido un solo Pokémon, habían sido todos los que había en ese momento en la ruta. Los menhires brillaban y desprendían un aura del mismo color que la luz de la enorme flor, mientras que los Pokémon atados a ellos se retorcían entre lamentos de dolor. Algunos intentaban hacer uso de la fuerza bruta, sin resultado, mientras que otros se servían de sus movimientos para intentar romper las cuerdas que les aprisionaban. Una columna de luz cubrió una roca, que quedó vacía: un Pokémon de tipo psíquico que había tenido la suerte de poderse teletransportar fuera de allí.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue calmando, aunque era una calma antinatural. Aquello que fuera que hacían las rocas estaba debilitando a los Pokémon: seguían luchando por liberarse, pero cada vez con menos fuerza, más cansados, exhaustos, sin energía. Y, a su vez, el arma (porque estaba claro que aquella flor era un arma, no podía ser inofensiva) brillaba más y más intensamente. Los menhires eran como una batería...

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un aullido a sus pies. Electrike jadeaba y lloraba, intentando llamar su atención. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué no le desataba? ¿Por qué le dejaba ahí, cada vez más débil, con más dolor? Poco antes de desmayarse notó unas manos que lo cogían y lo abrazaban. Se dejó llevar. No sabía si duraría mucho.

Otros Pokémon no tuvieron la misma suerte. Mientras huía con Electrike en sus brazos, oía lamentos y gritos que decaían poco a poco hasta acabar en el silencio. Si se hubiera girado, hubiera visto cuerpos desplomándose como un saco de patatas, desprovistos ya de toda fuerza vital. Pero no tenía en mente nada de eso. Sólo quería huir, salvar la inocente vida que ahora mismo sólo podía depender de él, y redimirse de todo. Los demás tendrían que esperar y resistir, hasta que llegara alguien. Porque no sería él, no. Ojalá pronto llegara alguien que parara todo eso. Por favor. Por favor.

Por favor.


End file.
